Noodles Academy of Modern Magic
In the East part of Edron are seven ivory towers. These towers are a place of learning and development. The premium spells can be bought here. There are unmovable coal basins on most floors of each tower. In each tower, but the middle one, are six floors. The middle tower has nine floors. First Tower Basement: Magic Academy, Shop Ground Floor: Sandra's Potions Shop Second Floor: Passageway with a Sorcerer Statue that says "Knowledge is power." Third Floor: Luna's Flower Shop Fourth Floor: Thomas' Book Shop Fifth Floor: Alexander's Magic Shop Second Tower Basement: 4 Fountains, 2 Mysterious Machines. Ground Floor: 4 Water Wheels, a Millstone, 3 Ovens, 3 anvils. Second Floor: Passageway Third Floor: Empty except for fence. Fourth Floor: 2 fenced off stalls with a rat and a snake. Fifth Floor: Milos, a Huge Telescope with 2 Red Cushioned Chairs, a Celestial Map, a Tapestry, and 2 Coal Basins. Third Tower Magic Academy, Guild, 14 beds, 195 square meters. Basement: 2 rooms. Ground Floor: Kitchen. Second Floor: 2 public boards for guild messages, wine and beer barrel, oven. Third Floor: 2 rooms: 1 bed and bookshelf, 1 bed. Fourth Floor: 2 rooms: 1 bed and bookshelf, 1 bed. Fifth Floor: Big room, 9 beds. Fourth Tower Basement-3: Elemental Spheres transportation room with the 4 inactive teleporter archways and a Mysterious Machine. Basement-2: Teleporter Hallway room with the 4 active teleporter archways. Basement-1: Mostly empty room with hole in middle; Counter with Potion Stands and Test-Tube Holder. Ground Floor: Meeting room with 24 Wooden Chairs, a Small Table, 4 Coal Basins, and a Celestial Map. Second Floor: Passageway with a Strange Statue with 2 Coal Basins and Wyrdin. Third Floor: Meeting room with 38 Wooden Chairs facing 3 more chairs and 3 Small Tables with two Coal Basins in the back. Fourth Floor: First floor of Edron Library. Fifth Floor: Second floor of Edron Library. Sixth Floor: Room with 3 Big Tables with 4 Candelabrum, 3 Counters, 2 Ovens and 2 Campfires. Seventh Floor: This astronomy room contains 2 Huge Telescopes, Celestial Map, Chalk Board, Armillary Sphere, Astro Clock, 4 Coal Basins, 4 Sofa Chairs, 2 Blue Carpets, and a Counter. Fifth Tower Basement: Puffels' Magic Shop; a Big Table. Ground Floor: Ursula's Magic Shop; a Big Table. You see a blackboard. You read: Basic spells for apprentices. Second Floor: Passageway and Eliza Third Floor: Gundralph's Magic Shop; a Big Table. You see a blackboard. You read: Advanced spells for less gold. Fourth Floor: Zoltan's Magic Shop; a Big Table. You see a blackboard. You read: High end spells for your ultimate enemies. Fifth Floor: There is only a Big Table here. You see a blackboard. You read: The one and only Armageddon spell. Sorry, we're currently looking for a new teacher. Sixth Tower Basement: Magic Academy, Flat 1; 3 beds, 2 rooms. Ground Floor: Magic Academy, Flat 2; 2 beds. Second Floor: Passageway with an Armillary Sphere. Third Floor: Magic Academy, Flat 3; 1 bed. Fourth Floor: Magic Academy, Flat 4; 2 beds. Fifth Floor: Magic Academy, Flat 5; 1 bed, Red Carpet. Seventh Tower Basement: This room has an area with dirt, and flowers, and 4 Orbs of Nature. Ground Floor: A Big Table and 9 Ovens. Second Floor: Passageway with an Obsidian Statue on a Green Carpet surrounded by 2 Coal Basins. Third Floor: Fiona's magical ingredients shop. Fourth Floor: Lailene's magical robe shop. Fifth Floor: Arkulius and frozen Alverus. Category:Locations